


Criminals

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Study, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Esmeralda hang onto each other for a moment of warmth in the darkness of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminals

Belle threw a nervous glance at the street around. She deliberately chose the longer way, took several lesser paths and then she walked into a warehouse. Inside when she saw the figure, she threw her arm around her. "Esmeralda...."

Her love held her tight enough that it was slightly painful. But Belle didn't mind. In fact she welcomed it. It made her feel real, that this didn't happen only in her dream, but in reality.

The hug ended so soon, too soon. Belle drunk the sight of every bit of Esmeralda, trying to imprint it on her mind, then she took out an old book and handed it to Esmeralda. Esmeralda nodded, slipping it into her sleeves.

All the time Belle's heart beat so hard that she feared the people on the street would her her. If the Inspector found them..... they would both be arrested for exchange of proscribed materials. Luckily their love wasn't a crime, not yet.

They parted, and Belle returned home, sustaining herself with the memory of warmth.


End file.
